The Cookie Monster
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: What would Christmas be like if the Bladebreakers decided to celebrate together? It's a fair guess that Max as the Christmas expert would take full control, Kai of course would have to be forced to join into the fun, Tyson would be ecstatic about everything and Ray just go with the flow. But what about the traditions? We shall find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and don't make money with this.

* * *

 **The Cookie Monster**

* * *

It was Christmas time at the Bladebreakers' house. For various reasons the boys had decided to spend the holidays together this year. Well, Ray, Max and Tyson had decided. Kai had been forced to join them, obviously.

So here they were, all together on December 24th. Max as the Christmas expert had been supervising the preparations. The house had to be decorated. A Christmas tree had to be bought. Of course, some presents to lay under it, too. Stockings had to be put up by the chimney. Everything had to be just perfect. Apart from decorating the tree, there was one important detail still missing…

* * *

"Raaaay?"

"Max?"

"Say Ray, how much to you know about Santa Clause?" Max asked.

"Big old dude with a lot of facial hair and a way too loud laugh, who rides around in a sleigh pulled by genetically altered reindeers to distribute an insane amount of presents to children."

"Charming, really, but that's the general idea. So, you see, Santa has quite a distance to cover on Christmas."

"Yeah, this is where your tradition really makes no sense at all," Ray remarked.

"Oh shush. Honestly Ray, I think Kai's starting to rub off on you," Max said. "As I was saying, he's traveling pretty far, so it's tradition to sat out a plate of cookies along with a glass of milk for Santa to snack before he moves on to the next house."

"How one person is supposed to eat billions of cookies and drink thousands of liters of milk is anyone's guess."

"Logic doesn't work on Santa. Focus, Ray."

"Sorry, do continue," Ray said with a little smile.

"What I actually wanted to say: Can you please bake some cookies, Ray? Pleeaase?" Max asked with a big innocent smile.

Ray grinned and nodded. Of course he would. He loved baking.

* * *

So now Ray was in the kitchen baking cookies for Santa. Meanwhile Max and Tyson were rocking around the Christmas tree, decorating and singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs.

Kai was in an armchair by the window reading book, or rather: trying real hard to read his book. With all the fuss it was nearly impossible though, even with all his training in ignoring the kindergarten.

"Kai, do you wanna decorate the tree with us?" Max now called out to Kai.

Without taking his eyes of his book Kai answered, "No."

"Oh common, old sourpuss!" Tyson said. He dangled a few ornaments in front of Kai's face.

Kai glared at him over the edge of his book.

"Err Ty, I don't think that calling him names will get you anywhere," Max pointed out.

Kai rolled his eyes. He pointedly shut his book, stood up and left.

Tyson huffed.

"I swear, he's like, such a Grinch!" he said.

Max smiled.

"In the end he did agree to celebrate with us though. That's progress!"

"That was blackmail!" Tyson replied. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. Let's crank up the volume and decorate this baby."

And so they did.

* * *

Later that night the tree was in full glory. Candles were the only source of light and the room and soft Christmas music was playing. The boys had enjoyed the three-course meal Ray had prepared for them and were now full and tired. Max was the first to give in to his constant yawning. He bid the others good night. Before going upstairs he went into the kitchen and arranged the cookies on a plate and put a glass of milk next to it.

One by one the remaining boys followed his example and went to bed. …Did they really?

* * *

Tyson was lying in his bed, wide awake. He'd been trying to sleep for hours, but there was something on his mind that kept him from it. The cookies! A large plate of delicious cookies, just waiting to be eaten. Yeah, sure, he had had a desert after dinner. Three, actually. He'd devoured his own, then Kai's (he didn't eat sweets) and later gone for some ice cream. There was always room for ice cream. When Tyson wanted to get another bowl Kai had stopped him and reminded him of his new healthy eating schedule and that he'd already had two deserts too many and that now he, Kai, had to put an end to this. Kai really was no fun. At all.

Anyways, when Tyson had gone up to bed he had passed the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the cookies that Max had sat out for Santa.

Ever since then it was all Tyson could think about. They had looked oh so delicious. They had smelled delicious, too!

Okay, he'd had enough. He was going to get one - maybe two, maybe more - of those cookies. It wasn't like someone was dropping down the chimney to do so anyways...Might as well be him.

Tyson got out of bed. He opened the door, being careful not to make any noise. Then he tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. Very carefully he slid the kitchen door open. A jolt of joy shot through him when he saw them, in the middle of the kitchen table, waiting for him. Tyson reached out and grabbed a cookie. Mhmm, the smell! Chocolate, almonds, a hint of cinnamon – scrumptious! Tyson opened his mouth when…

"Gotcha!" Someone said and a bright light was turned on, blinding Tyson. Tyson yelped and dropped the cookie in shock.

"Wha-what the heck?" he stuttered.

Someone snickered. The light was lowered and Tyson was able to make out a person sitting on the kitchen counter.

It was Kai.

"Dammit Kai!" Tyson hissed. "You almost made me pee my pants here! What are you doing, creeping around in the dark like this?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kai asked back. "I'm making sure you stick to your eating schedule!"

"There's something very, very wrong with you," Tyson grumbled.

"Regarding other matters I might agree with you, but not in this one, Tyson. There's nothing wrong with a healthy diet."

"I do have a healthy diet. I eat a lot of healthy things."

"Yes, the emphasis being on 'a lot'. The amount of food you devour could feed half of Africa!"

"Now you're over exaggerating!" Tyson pouted. "Besides, don't you think Christmas is the wrong time for your nagging?"

Kai was about to give Tyson a lecture on how it was never the wrong time for a healthy diet and a good workout session when he heard a shuffling sound from above. He motioned Tyson to be silent.

Tyson looked at him, wide eyed.

"Santa?" he mouthed.

Kai rolled his eyes. He couldn't be serious? Well, it was Tyson. For all Kai knew, he probably was serious. Someone was padding down the hall. According to the amount of noise that someone made it could only be Max. Ray moved almost soundless, like a cat.

"Max!" Kai mouthed. He signaled Tyson to back into a corner and switched off the flashlight. He planned to give the little cookie monster a good scare.

The door opened and a dark figure crept in. The little light that shone in through the window was just enough to make out the blond color of his hair. So it really was Max. Kai couldn't help but congratulate himself on his excellent observation skills.

Kai waited for Max to grab a cookie. Then he switched on the flashlight and focused it on Max's face. Unlike Tyson Max didn't drop his cookie. He didn't make a sound either. He just froze in place.

When Tyson behind him started to giggle he relaxed. Max would recognize this giggle everywhere. Kai lowered his light.

"Curious," he said. "I always pictured Santa a little older than this; and a little fatter, too, for that matter."

Max let out a deep breath.

"Gee, you guys, you really scared me! What did you do that for?" Max said and smiled sheepishly.

Tyson stopped his giggling for a second so he could give his friend an answer.

"I just wanted to get a midnight snack, but Mr. No Fun over here decided to play watchdog all night."

Kai raised a brow.

"After all _I_ am the one who has to get your lazy ass back into shape once the holidays are over!" he said coolly.

Tyson decided it was better not to answer to this. It wouldn't go to his advantage. Instead he turned to Max.

"So Maxi, what are _you_ doing here?"

Max blushed slightly.

"Well, when I was younger I never got to eat any of the Christmas cookies," he mumbled. "My Dad ate them all while I was sleeping. So I thought I'd get a chance to this year - if I only got to them before Tyson."

He grinned at Tyson, who playfully nudged him with his elbow.

Kai was watching the scene unmoved when suddenly a little mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Max noticed. Usually it meant trouble, so he decided to inquire.

"Hey Kai, what's so f-..aaaaaah!" he screamed. As did Tyson.

Unnoticed by Tyson and Max, Ray had snuck in the kitchen and grabbed both of them by their necks.

"Well, well, well," Ray said in the creepiest voice he could manage. "What do we have here?"

Tyson and Max spun around on their heels. Once they saw Ray they relaxed.

"Damn you Ray, you scared the shit out of me!" Tyson complained.

Max nodded in agreement, "I almost had a heart attack."

Ray laughed.

"Sorry, it was just too tempting."

He winked at Kai.

"So Ray, are you here for a midnight snack as well?" Max asked.

Ray shook his head.

"No, I just wanted to hide the cookies from Tyson."

"Hey!" said one complained.

Ray ruffled his hair.

"You being here only proves my point, buddy," he said and grinned.

"Since we're _all_ here," Max said. "Let's have a midnight snack together."

Tyson was all for it. He glanced over to Kai. Kai remained silent and just glared back at him.

"Oh come on Kai, please?"

No response.

"Please, please, please? I promise I'll do some lapses tomorrow," Tyson begged.

Now they were getting somewhere.

"Lapses, 50 push-ups and 100 sit ups," Kai said.

"Lapses, 50 sit ups and no push-ups," Tyson bargained.

"Lapses, 25 push-ups and 50 sit ups."

"Lap-..."

"Tyson!" Kai just said.

Tyson surrendered. He had already pushed his luck. Besides, Kai hadn't mentioned how many lapses. Two was plural already, wasn't it?

"Okay, fine! Now let me through, I've been longing for these cookies for _hours_."

* * *

And so the Bladebreakers spend a good part of the holy night sitting around the kitchen table in their pajamas, eating cookies, drinking milk and just having a good time. Even Kai.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you liked my little Christmas-story. Leave me a review and let me know what you think? :)

I hope you all had a great Christmas so far!  
NoEarlyBird


End file.
